


How'd we end up as Leaders?

by cleveradjective



Series: SCHOOLTIME CLUSTERFUCK [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Leadership, Kankri is the advisor hahah, laughs, may turn serious idk, this is all for the laffs, wowee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleveradjective/pseuds/cleveradjective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introducing our new Student Leaders! Includes:</p><p>- One cheery president<br/>- One grouchy vice president<br/>- A stuttering secretary<br/>- An obtuse treasurer<br/>- A lisping store manager<br/>- And many more!</p><p>Warning: Satisfaction not guaranteed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> ive been meaning to do this for a while now but ive been without a computer for a while so  
> yeah

"I call this meeting to order at 4:12 PM on December 8, 2014!"

"Can you quit being so enthusiastic about it?"

Currently, there are twelve people sitting in a circle, desks arranged so that they are all facing each other. You, unfortunately, are one of them.

"I motion to approve the minutes!"

"U-uh, Vriska, you don't even have, um, last meeting's form..."

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and this is stupid. You are the vice president of your school, Central Sburbia High School's (seriously, fuck that typo), Associated Student body (ASB). Said ASB is made up of a variety of different people that the author will now list so that no one gets confused:

Tavros Nitram, the Secretary and the one that is current;y being bullied by Vriska for following the rules.

John Egbert, the President and the bane of your entire existence.

Vriska Serket, the Treasurer and a complete bitch that is dating the bane of your existence.

Sollux Captor, the Store Manager and the stupid lisping hacker that is your best friend.

Dave Strider, a Publicist and a complete asshole that you try not to associate with.

Gamzee Makara, a Student Speaker and a juggalo stoner.

Rose Lalonde, a Publicist and Dave's intelligent and psycho-analyzing half-sister.

Jade Harley, a Student Speaker and a really energetic girl.

Kanaya Maryam, a Publicist and Rose's girlfriend.

Eridan Ampora, a Store Assistant and a huge douche.

And, finally: Kankri Vantas, the ASB Senior Advisor and your stupid, irritating older brother.

Currently, there is a meeting going on. There are a few other people in the room, but you don't really pay attention to them because you know that they're all here for someone. You sigh and try to listen in on what's going on, but it's mostly just treasurer reports. Sollux is playing on a 3DS and Rose and Kanaya are chatting quietly, a bit away from the group. You wait a couple minutes, vote on a few things, and then it's time for officer reports. It's your favorite part, really, because there are a lot of funny going-ons in your school. 

"Alright, Sollux, Eridan? Have you gotten the list for what we will be selling in the store yet?" Kankri's nasally voice interrupts your thoughts, and Sollux's gaming. He spends a few second pausing and slowly setting his console down, just to irritate both Kankri and Eridan, before replying in an obnoxious and grating tone.

"Why, yeth, I have," he starts, accenting his words with a lisp. You sigh, because he's feeling extra mischievous today. "Jutht a moment while I pull that darned thing out from my back pack." He reaches into his back pack ever-so-slowly, and the whole table lets out an exasperated sigh at once. He laughs, and then goes at a normal pace and drops the sarcasm. "Alright, tho, we all know that thinthe the Food and Thaftey guidlineth were changed, we have to edit the inventory for the thtore. Unfortunately, a lot of the thingth that we requethted to get were not approved." There is a sound of defeat across the room as Sollux pauses for a second. Vriska starts to open her mouth, but Eridan interrupts.

"Fortunately, though, w-we are able to sell some good things. This includes: Juice, Milk, Fruit, Fruit Roll-Ups, and, most importantly, Poptarts." The whole room begins to cheer before Kankri shooshes them. "There are some other things, but that's ev-verythin' important. That concludes the Store Report.

There's a pause as everyone collects themselves, before Gamzee speaks up. "So, I ain't usually one to give a motherfuckin' report, but this one's all chill, so I'm 'unna do it." Gamzee stretches lazily and leans back in his chair. "There's a few motherfuckers that are all up an wantin' to start their own club n' shit, you hear? They all up and asked me to propose an 'Anime Club', sayin' that they already got a motherfuckin' advisor for it and everything. Ain't that chill?"

"Yes, it is indeed, but can you please tone down on the language? It is a bit excessive." Kankri clears his throat, pulling out a pen and some paper. "Well, yes, let me see..." He jots down a few things before speaking again. "Now, who was the advisor going to be?"

Gamzee grinned. "They said it was gonna be Dirk Strider, our own motherfucker's brother." He gestured to Dave when referring to said "motherfucker", and Kankri sighed.

"Language. And yes, I suppose that we can set that up." Kankri kept writing. "Dave, can you get your brother to meet with me on Thursday? If you don't mind, of course, I would hate to be a bother to you or your brother's schedules. Unless, of course, you don't mind, in which I would prefer that you said so. Of course, I do realize that you may not know your brother's schedule, and it may hinder both him and you to ask for such a date, but I have debate team meetings on Mondays and Fridays, and chess team is on Wednesdays, and this is something that sounds important to him..."

Kankri goes on for a while, and you tune him out. Really, he has such a loud mouth. You're actually daydreaming when someone in the room clears their throat. You flinch a bit, paying attention. 

"Karkat, do you have anything to report?" Kankri asks. You sigh.

"No, not really. Adopt-A-Family is coming along well, the hot cider is selling. I think that the restaurant take-over went well, except for all the fucking people crowding everywhere. Like seriously? What the hell. The quote posters are all really nice, except for that one Frozen one that I have a feeling SOME Strider put up for the sake of 'Irony', being the idiotic sack of shit that he is. Everything is good. Great. A-okay and peachy in our fine little development. Is the meeting over yet?"

Kankri sighs and motions to john. "Your go."

"I adjourn this meeting at 4:37 PM on December 8, 2014."

There's a sigh of relief throughout the room as everyone grabs their bags and shuffles out of the room. 


	2. DANCE! (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why the fuck was the dance cancelled?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aah! finally updating!!

The first words uttered at the meeting were harsh ones.

"Why the _fuck_ was the dance cancelled?" Karkat spit out, a scowl on his face. He obviously looked pretty pouty, but man, he was actually going to go to that one!

 

"Karkat, it's only postponed," Kankri chided, wiggling his finer. "No need for the crude language, dear brother." Which caused the room to erupt in sighs, and Karkat slapped a palm to his face. 

Tuesdays. Awful, awful Tuesdays, where the ASB meetings seemed to last forever. Progress report after treasurer report after officer report, report, report, report. Even Dave looked fed up with the hour, already wasted, and still more things t go through. 

Not to mention that everything could have been faster if Vriska would just stop interrupting with comments every few seconds.

"Nope!", or "Hahah, nay!", disagreeing just to be disagreeable.

Bad, bad day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and comment!


End file.
